Assassins of the Past
by LovetheFantasy
Summary: Luna is visited by Jupiter offering help to removed Juno from her world for good. She wants revenge for Desmond's death and now she has a new set of skilled killers to help her.
1. Chapter 1

This in a slight A.U. story about the modern-day Assassins fighting against the Templar's and their new associate, Juno. I hated the way AC3 ended, but once I got Black Flag, I felt a new inspiration. In this A.U. Jupiter and Minerva help the Assassins to take down Juno. There will be some familiar faces as well as new original characters added in. Please feel free to let me know how you like the story, and anything else that could be added. Thank you!

* * *

Luna sat at the computer typing as quickly as possible as the email came in from Rebecca. They had someone on the inside at Abstergo, and now they were receiving vital information. Luna was quickly becoming overwhelmed by the video Rebecca and Shaun had sent and those who were working with her in the pit could tell it disturbed her. Luna like Desmond had come from a long line of Assassins, and she also had a high concentration of D.N.A. from those who came before. She, like Desmond, had developed extraordinary skills while inside the Animus and now she knew they had to stop Abstergo once and for all. Now that the Templar's had Desmond's D.N.A. they could learn a library full of the brotherhood's secrets. Luna shut her laptop and paced in her office at the center of the pit. The pit was one of the brotherhood's few hidden command centers. They had them scattered across the globe, and Luna just happened to be in New York. She knew that Desmond met his end not far from where she sat now and it pained her to know that he died to save them all, and now his remains were being used by the Templars. She had talked to Rebecca, Shaun and even William personally after the events of December 21,2012. She knew they could not save him, that they had to leave or else they would have all perished with him, but part of her was still angry at them for leaving him like that. She walked over to her desk, picking up a large coffee mug and threw it across her office, hitting a large picture on her back wall. The glass exploded and sent a million needles of glass falling like rain in a storm. She turned and blocked her face with her arm, but a large splinter of glass still had hit her on the cheek, leaving a long line of blood in its wake. Her office was surrounded by glass on three sides, and she knew it wouldn't be long until someone came to check on her. Just then her office door flew open and an older man, in his late 60's opened the door.

"Luna, what happened are you alright?"

"No, but I will be." She then turned to face him and he saw the blood now dripping down her cheek.

"No, your not, let's get that cut looked at." He saw the mess on the floor and knew she had watched the video from Abstergo. He had seen it as well and he felt like doing the same thing, it just seemed that his daughter got to it first. He watched as his daughter walked past him and down the hall, not even looking back to him. He was afraid that he had pushed her too far, and now she would never look at her father the same again. Luna made her way down to the medic and had her cheek looked at and cleaned. Just then Carlo came in and looked her over, shaking his head. Carlo was her father's second in command so to speak. William ran the brotherhood, but each command center had a chain of command. Carlo outranked her, but they acted as if they were equals, even with a strained relationship.

"I saw it too."

"Carlo, how, I mean. How the hell did Abstergo get there so fast?"

"I don't know, but there is something I want you to see." The medic finished putting some antibiotic cream on her cheek and nodded that it was alright for her to leave. She followed Carlo down to a lower central room, down into the archives that had somehow survived the purge. He led her down a hall into one of the most secure vaults. Carlo headed over security and she knew that only a handful of people had clearance to go into this vault. He opened the door and motioned for Luna to lead the way. She stepped into the room and was immediately in awe. The room was dark, no lights on, but a warm golden glow was emanating from the center of the room. Carlo stood beside her now, the door shut behind them, making the glow even more impressive.

"That's new." She looked to Carlo who took a step forward. The room of the vault was a 30 foot cube. Three floors of their most precious artifacts in this concrete room. Luna stayed close behind him, her foot falls in perfect time with his. As they got to the center of the room the source was clear. It was an apple of Eden, placed in a glass box on a pedestal. The apple had never shown any indication of working for them, but they locked it away anyways, better safe than sorry. Now it seemed that the apple was ready to show its true potential. Carlo took a step close, but now the light changed, it became bright white and radiated even stronger. The room was lit up too bright now and Luna tackled Carlo, wrapping her arms around his head and her to try to shield them from the light. A loud squeal came, then silence. After a moment Luna and Carlo both slowly looked up and seen the light had dimmed back down to the golden hue. The 3 inch thick glass casket that held the apple had split in half but that was not the astonishing part. Hovering above the apple now was a figure, a man.

"Jupiter." Luna's voice came out as a whisper. She had seen images of him before, he had warned her just hours before Desmond's death about Juno. Luna rose to her feet as Carlo tugged at her arm. The glowing man spoke now, and Carlo seemed to be in a trance.

"Luna, Juno tricked Desmond, and now she is free from her imprisonment."

"I know, but it was too late, I could not stop it. He sacrificed his life for this world. I will do the same to stop Juno."

"I can offer you help, but I need you to touch the apple first." Luna took a step back.

"How do I know you aren't tricking me, that you aren't trying to join Juno here."

"You have to trust me."

"How can you help us against her?"

"I can bring you help, but we need your help to do so."

"We, who is we?"

"Minerva and myself. We are using the last of our power reserves to try to stop this, but we can't wait long. Please, trust us so that we may help you stop Juno. We will figure out a way to put her back in her penitentiary, but we cannot do that until you can take her power from her."

"How do I do that?!" She was shouting now at the man, wanting him to explain, but all he could do was point to the apple.

"Hurry." Luna took a step forward, pushing half of the glass case aside, letting gravity slam it against the floor. She then put her hand on the apple. She felt a searing pain in her left hand and pulled away, she looked at her palm and saw the designs from the apple burning across her flesh. Soon the squealing started again, this time getting louder to where Luna thought her eardrums would burst. She felt to her knees, this time Carlo coming from his trance to cover her body with his. The room shook and the light felt like it was burning through their eye lids as they waited. As the seconds passed Luna began to believe she and Carlo would die in this room, and now she suddenly felt guilty for giving the Italian man such a hard time. He had risen through the ranks quickly, but for good reason. He was gifted, a direct descendant of Ezio some say. She knew her father put him in charge because of his skills, but still felt jilted because of it. Now as she laid here next to him, it all seemed so trivial. Soon the room went black and she moved around. Carlo and her both climbed to their feet, but now they were 15 feet from any wall and in complete darkness. Luna was then happy to pull her cell phone from her pocket and hit a button, emitting a small glow to light the way back to the door and light switch. Just as Luna turned a face stared back at her, causing her to jump and drop her phone.

"Carlo, why the hell did you scare me like that?" She dropped to her knees, her hands searching the floor for her phone, but it landed on a large foot, and she pulled back. Carlo was a small man, no taller than her, and that foot, had to belong to someone at least 6 ft. tall. Then it hit her, the face wasn't Carlo's.

Luna scooted back and heard Carlo speak, he was about 4 feet to her left, not directly in front of her.

"Luna, why are you holding your blade to my side? I didn't scare you, what spooked you?"

"Carlo, that's not me." He could tell her voice was to his right, the blade pressed into his left side. He knew no one else was in this room when he came down, and now he struggled to figure out what was happening. Luna spoke as her hands slid across the floor back towards the foot.

"Are you here to help us? Jupiter told me he was sending help." She had no clue if they spoke English or not, but she was trying. Just then she felt a hand and froze. This large callused hand took hers and turned it over, placing her phone back in it.

"I am here to help you. The spirit came to me again asking me to follow her to this distant land." The voice was inches away from her, she could feel his breath as he spoke his articulated English. She could smell pine and sap on him. She turned her phone around and hit the button, illuminating the caramel skin and ebony eyes looking back at her. She got lost in his kind eyes for a moment, but soon his attention turned to her phone and he looked confused and scared.

* * *

What do you think? I would like your feedback on what you think of the story. Thanks


	2. Introductions

She unlocked the screen and flipped on the flashlight, lighting up a larger portion of the floor. She stood up and panned to her left, finding Carlo's shoes, along with another pair. She slowly brought the light up and saw a another pair of eyes next to Carlo's. They looked scared as they began to speak.

"A golden woman spoke to me, telling me it was my duty as an Assassin to come and help the brotherhood." He too spoke English and Luna had an epiphany. The gift of tongues, it came from the first civilization, they must have given it to the Assassins the sent here. She looked at the man and held her hand up to him.

"This is my friend Carlo he too is from the brotherhood. Nothing is true, Everything is permitted. I can show you the mark I bare for the order." The man nodded for Luna to show him. The tall native man standing next to her watched as she handed her phone to Carlo now, then slowly, she pulled her hoodie over her head, exposing her white tank top. She then slowly dropped the hoodie to the floor and pulled up her tank top, her tanned skin giving away to a tattoo on her right rib cage of the Brotherhood's symbol. The scared man looked her in the eyes and slowly pulled his blade away stepping closer to Luna to look at her skin. Carlo shone the light on her, letting them see the dark ink in contrast to her skin. Yusuf reached out to touch the mark, but pulled away, a smile crossed his lips now as he stepped close to her.

"I am Yusuf, how many are we?"

"Yusuf, our order is strong, but first let me turn on the lights. We don't use candles anymore, I can explain better once the room is lit up properly." She used the flashlight to shine a path towards the door, and that is when she saw another man, black hair, peppered with gray, but his bright eyes still shone. Yusuf spoke to the man first, rushing to his side and embracing the man.

"Ezio, you are here as well." The elder Ezio looked at Luna, now just feet in front of him.

"The woman told me that Desmond was in danger." Luna had read Shaun's reports, and knew that Minerva spoke to Desmond through Ezio.

"No, not anymore. Desmond is dead. He sacrificed his life so that this world would not perish, but now the Templars are using what is left of his body against us. It will take some time to explain, but I promise you I will." The look in Ezio's eyes was full of grief for a man he never met, and this pulled at Luna's heart. She moved past the men now and made her way to the light switch. The three men she had already encountered ducked as if they sky was on fire, but she held her hands up telling them not to be afraid.

"Please, guys. It's fine. It science, or magic how ever you wan to look at it. So they sent us three past Assassins." just then another voice came from behind one of the stacks.

"More than merely three men." She looked up and saw an elderly man, and young woman standing next to him. The voice didn't come from either of those two, and she heard a slight shuffle to her left. Luna's instincts took over as an arm came out next to her. She turned, catching the wrist and turning it behind the man as she continued to move behind him. She twisted his arm up and behind his shoulder blades until she saw his bracer.

"Who do I have the pleasure of meeting?" She said in his ear, just then he turned and ducked, turning around to face Luna, pressing her against the door, trapping her with his large frame. She could see the native man behind him ready to strike. He kept his eyes on Luna's as the blond man spoke to her.

"My name is Edward Kenway miss, how did these ghost people bring me here." She looked up into Edwards eyes, a small smile crossing her lips.

"I could show you, but you would have to let me go. It seems as if you would have nothing to worry about though, you can easily over take me." He looked her over, leaning down next to her ear, the slight sent of her perfume filling his nose as he spoke.

"No funny moves or someone in here will get hurt." He let her wrist go and she slowly trailed her fingers over his chest, over his guns before gently pushing him aside. She strode towards the center of the room and put her hand over the apple.

"This is the object that brought you all here. So we have Edward Kenway, Ezio Auditore, Yusuf Tazim and Ratonhnhaketon, also known as Connor. Who else has joined us?" Connor looked at Luna, wondering how she knew of him, the spirit must have told her. She looked up to the elder man, his voice came in soft whisper as he spoke.

"Altair Ibn-La'Ahad. What sorcery is this?"

"No sorcery sir, just that the spirits have brought you all here though time. This year is" Just then Carlo put his hand on her arm.

"Are you sure we should tell them?"

"Carlo you may outrank me, but I know to be honest it better than to keep secrets." He thought about what she said and spoke next.

"The year is two thousand and thirteen. Altair has traveled the farthest through time, and we do not understand how it was done" The new people in the room all collective looked surprised. Edward moved around the room, looking over the other assassins, and Luna kept an eye on him. The woman with Altair spoke next.

"I am Claudia Auditore, but that man, is he really my brother?"

"Yes Claudia, it is me." She moved across the room to look Ezio in the eyes, then there was no denying that he was in fact her brother. Luna directed her attention to Connor. He was tall, at least 6 ft. 3 and his eyes bore into her as she took a step towards him. Edward came to her now, standing between her and the native. Edward took her arm, but her eyes never left the ebony ones of Connor.

"Your telling me that little ball brought us here." Luna's gaze still held the other man's as she spoke.

"Yes." She then held out her left hand, the burns had faded, but the lines still evident on her palm. "The apple as we call it has many powers, but only to whom it chooses to work for." She pulled her arm from Edward now as she took another step to the native.

"And you, Ratonhnhaketon, are you surprised I know who you are? I can prove to all of you traveled here to our time." He stood up straighter as she moved around him to one of the exterior shelves. The pulled out a woven arm brand and brought it to him. It looked just like the one on his arm, he took it and looked it over. He looked up at her after examining it. He saw a small tear in the leather, right where there was one on his, where he had been shot at. The bullet grazed the arm band, tearing part of the leather and nicking one of the beads, this one was identical, it was his. She then turned to face the rest of the Assassins.

"There is a small sitting area upstairs. We should go there at the moment." She looked to Carlo who then took over.

"There we can explain to you all what has happened to our brotherhood, and why you all have been asked to travel here, to our time. Luna will gather the materials needed for us to explain this strange to place to you. There is an elevator so that you do not have to walk the steps Altair." Carlo then turned to Luna, telling her what books to bring.

"I can grab those, but that is a lot of reference material, maybe Connor and Edward will help me."

"Yea, sounds like a good idea. Call your dad too, he needs to know this."

"We should probably call Shaun and Rebecca too."

"They are busy with Abstergo, you know that."

"Yes, but these are Desmond's ancestors. They come from his blood line, that has to be significant! That and those two were with Desmond, they know of these assassin's, mostly. Plus don't we need to monitor the past, make sure nothing changes. I mean Jupiter didn't give us much to go on."

"Let's talk to your father first. Once he is here we all three can make a decision about calling Shaun and Rebecca. I do think we need to talk to William too."

"He's been through enough hell, let's give him a few days, that gives us time to try and get these guys prepared for the real world."

"Let's call Hugh first. I'm going up." He then turned his attention to Edward. "Edward, Connor, could you gentlemen help Luna here in gathering some books for us to go over. Thanks"

Carlo went upstairs and Connor came to stand next to Luna, waiting for her to give him work. She watched Edward, who was eyeing the apple. Luna cross the small space between her and Edward, now standing directly in front of him.

"Edward, look piracy is totally different today than it used to be, but let me give you a piece of advice. Don't touch the apple, it can corrupt even the most strong man. I know that you first betrayed this order before trying to right your wrong, showing you could easily be corrupted." He looked into her eyes, something in them so familiar, leaning close to her.

"You know nothing of me."

"I know about you promising Caroline that it would only be two years, that's it, just two years privateering. She left you going home to her parents. And what happened to Jenny?" His features changed as he looked at her. She continued, trying to get past his resolve.

"Did you ever find Kid's daughter Edward?" She could see his eyes change, and he saw tears threatening to form in hers.

"What do I need to do for you miss?"


	3. Explaining, sort of

Connor and Edward had followed Luna around the archives, letting her stack books in their arms as she gathered the materials she was looking for. She had a large stack of her own and now she led them into the elevator. They both looked hesitant, but neither man wanted the other to look stronger in his resolve so they just followed her into the foreign contraption. She hit a button and the doors shut and when they opened again they were on the second floor, in a large seating area where the others had already gathered. The motioned for the men to set the books down on some nearby tables as she did the same. Connor spoke up now as she headed down one of the aisle ways.

"Do you still need my assistance?"

"If your willing to give it, then yes." Connor nodded and looked to Edward, who had already started to follow her. Edward was watching her hips sway in her skinny jeans and Connor was waiting for her to start piling books in his arms again. She soon reached a bookshelf, clearing one whole row of book and handing them to Edward.

"Would you please take these back to Carlo and the rest while Connor and I go upstairs?" Edward turned and headed back to the sitting area and Connor followed Luna in the opposite direction as she moved through another aisle, heading for a set of steps.

"How did you know who I am?" She smiled as she kept forward, how could she really explain this to him, or anyone for that matter.

"It's a long story Connor. Do you prefer Connor, or your given name?" He thought she was avoiding the subject and that annoyed him.

"What is easier for you, I have no preference. I do want to know how you know of us." She kept going, rounding a corner and down an aisle. Connor had enough and reached out and put his large hand on her shoulder. Luna stopped dead and slowly turned to look at the tall man.

"Connor, I'm not good with the explanations. It's better we leave those with Carlo."

"I am asking you to try, Please. I want to understand" his voice was soft and quiet, but so formidable at the same time. There was a something in it, behind it even that sounded so demanding, or maybe it was his appearance. He was broad and tall, and the muscles rippling through his robes gave Luna enough indication of what his body may look like. She took a deep breath and sat down on the floor, legs crossed and he did the same.

"Connor, part of the blood that pours through your body is from your mother, the other part, is of your father. Today, in this wonderful time I live in, we can look at the lives of our mothers and fathers, and theirs and even further back through that blood. We had an Assassin, who was a key, his blood helped us in our fight against the Templars. We know them as Abstergo today, but they still wear the same ring as they did in your time. The machine used to look at the memories in the blood, was designed by the Templars so that they may find our order's secrets. They know about the pieces of Eden, such as the apple I showed you downstairs. You, like Ezio and Altaier have handled one directly. You know their power, we cannot let them fall into Templar hands."

"Why do you not trust Edward?" She had wondered if he had picked up on that.

"Your grandfather is a very complex man. He did not start out as an assassin, but he proved himself worthy of their cause. Honestly though, you need to learn for yourself if you trust him. I know that he would no doubt end a life to save mine, but that is because right now he is trying to figure out if I may have something of value to him, I hope that I'm wrong."

"Does he know that I?" Luna cut him off, knowing the thought that was crossing his mind.

"NO, the Edward you see now is prior to your father's birth, conception even."

"Should I tell him?"

"My advise to you, no. Give him time, learn about him, see if he is someone you want to associate with, and if he is not, then you can cut your ties from him. If he is then you can tell him, but there are no guarantees that he would accept you." Connor looked over her now, he could see she was being honest with him, but she still had her guard up.

"Do you trust me." Her stature changed, her features softened now and Connor found her eyes looked more like the sky on a clear summer day.

"I do, I know that you are loyal to the oath, although I'm not sure Achillies ever told you about it. I get that though, I am not one for pomp and circumstance. Just let me do my job. Look things are so much different now. It is going to be a long adjustment for you and the others. But I just had a brilliant idea."

Luna pulled out her cell phone, damn she thought. In the vault there was no cell service. She then hopped up and grabbed a few books, handing them to Connor and running down another isle. He watched her now as she looked for something, searching the shelve but she couldn't find it.

"Damn it."

"Is everything alright?"

"No, Altair's personal journal is missing. It should be right here. Damn I bet my dad has it. Come on." Connor quietly followed Luna as she made her way down the isle and too a strange-looking photograph. Below the photo was a strange flat type writer and soon Luna started typing away on the keys, and the photograph changed. Connor stood and watched in quiet amazement now. Luna sighed loudly before picking up a strange device and putting it to her ear, speaking into it.

"Ruth, hey it's Luna. My dad in his office? Perfect can you transfer me please?" He watched as she seemed to be talking to someone and was perplexed as to how it worked. She saw his reflection in the monitor and hit a few buttons on the phone, putting it on speaker before hanging up the receiver. He heard a man speak, but saw no one and Luna smiled at his expression as he heard her father.

"Dad, I need you to get to the vault now with Altair's book. You are not going to believe what happened."

"Luna, are you playing tricks with me?"

"Dad, listen. Carlo and I are both down here. The apple, worked. It fucking worked dad. Jupiter came and spoke to me again, telling me he and Minerva wanted to help us stop Juno. He sent us help."

"What do you mean the apple worked, that apple never worked, it was inoperable. What do you mean he sent help?"

"Dad, trust me. I know we have had our issues, but have I ever intentionally lied to you." There was a long pause on the line now and soon his voice came back.

"I'm on my way." Luna hit a button and turned to face Connor now. He had a look in his eyes now, he wasn't scared, but he was curious.

"Can you talk to more people on that?"

"Yes, well yes. But they must have one too. This is a telephone, but most people use these Cell phones. But sometimes cell phones can't work so some people still have telephones." He looked confused now and Luna laughed at him. A scowl came across his face and Luna gently touched his arm.

"Connor, I am not laughing at you, well perhaps a little. But I warned you I am not good at explaining things to people. That has never been in my skill set." He looked at her hand on his arm, noticing how the act seemed so easy for her, she did trust him. When Luna saw him looking at her hand, she slowly pulled it away.

"Come on, let's join the others." She pulled some of the books from his arms, sharing the load as they made their way back down the stairs. He watched as she moved effortlessly down the stairs, almost skipping down them. She waited for him at the bottom and soon they presented the books to the rest of the group. Carlo was busy explaining the industrial evolution to the group of people and Luna stood near the back of them, waiting for her father to arrive, only hoping he didn't go into cardiac arrest seeing the group of assassin's assembled in the vault.

Hugh came up the steps, seeing his daughter first before noticing all the people in the reading area. He had the look of shock on his face, but Luna let him stand there, let him watch as Carlo talked to the ones who had paved the way for the modern assassins.

"Luna, these are." He couldn't seem to vocalize his thoughts as he looked at all the faces.

"Yes, all past assassins, all in Desmond's blood line, except Yusuf, but he may actually be in his mother's blood line. I've done a little bit of research while I was waiting on Carlo to explain."

"How are we going to get them ready for what is out in the world today?"

"The old Farm" Hugh looked at his daughter as she looked at the men, and woman, in the room. He smiled, of course she would have already thought of that, her sharp young mind worked so much faster than he could imagine.

"Do you think the middle of the Adirondack Park is the right place for them? How will they survive?"

"Dad, look, I don't think Altair should go, but the rest, absolutely. There we can focus on what they need to know. Plus, we can survive pretty easily, I mean we can take up rations and there is Connor. I couldn't think of a better person to be out there with." Hugh smiled, his daughter was right. He knew one day she would make sure the order was in good hands. Just then he noticed her turn and head downstairs, so he followed. She had made her way to the apple and hovered her hand above it, staring intently, with a look of fierce concern.

"What are you up to Luna?"

"Jupiter never told us how long they would be here, or if the past was going to go on unchanged. I want to know, we have to know! Do you hear me, you arrogant bastards, you can't just throw people around and not give us any information! Answer me!"

"Luna, stop, what the hell are you yelling for?" But Hugh's cries went unanswered, now the golden light told him she would soon get her answers.

"Luna, child, do not worry. The past will remain unchanged. As to taking them back to their time, I'm afraid I cannot answer that, we do not know if we will be able to transport them back safely."

"How can you not know? Did you tell them that they may be stuck here forever? That they would go on living here without anyone from their past?"

"We know that we should have voiced those concerns, but this world will perish undo Juno. We had to make sure you had help here to stop her." Suddenly Minerva was gone and Luna fell to the floor.


	4. Getting Prepared

Luna woke up, being carried, but by who. She took in a breath, then knew immediately who was carrying her, Edward. He smelled of salt water, surf and a strong alcohol. She sat up slightly, putting a hand on his shoulder. Edward looked down at her blue eyes before speaking to her.

"You took quite the fall, you father wants you to get checked out by the doctor." Edward watched as Luna's expression changed, now she seemed to be in pain as she brought her hand to her head. He moved a little quicker as he followed her father down the long hallway. Edward kept an eye on Luna as he watched where Hugh was leading him. Soon he rounded a corner and into a small room with exam table in it, where he laid Luna down onto it. Hugh had left the room to find a medic and Luna grabbed onto Edwards hand, asking him to stay.

"Tell my dad it's the bleeding affect, or something like it. I'm seeing Juno, people bowing, Abstergo." Her words became mumbled and inaudible now as her eyes rolled back. Edward touched her cheek, shaking her slightly now, afraid she wouldn't wake up.

"Hey, come on missy, Stay with me. Open up those blue eyes. Luna." Just then Hugh came in, a woman in tow who seemed to have seen her fair share of days. Doctor Emily Shawnack looked over Luna, taking her pulse and listening to her heart as she asked Edward if Luna had talked to him.

"Yes, she said something about a bleeding affect, or something like it. She said she saw Juno, people bowing and something about Abstergo. I couldn't understand her after that." Hugh took in a sigh and then he noticed Luna was still clutching Edward's hand. He put his hand on Edwards shoulder, telling him that they should leave Dr. Shawnack to do her job. Edward pulled free from Luna and followed Hugh back to the vault.

Carlo was talking to everyone about a place called the old farm and when Hugh and Edward returned they all looked to the two men on word about Luna. Hugh told them what he could and soon they were again talking about moving to this farm and what supplies they would need. They all sat down, making list on what they would like to have while out in the woods, as well as sizes for acquiring clothes for the past assassins. They had all been working for nearly an hour when suddenly the sound of the elevator scared everyone. They all looked to it in shock as the door opened, Luna stepping out with a few jackets and other clothes on a library cart.

"You guys think they would keep me in that stupid bed forever? To hell with that, I am here to help." She looked at Claudia now as she pushed the cart over for the men to figure out what clothes they would need.

"Claudia, you can come go through my closet of clothes I keep here if you want." Claudia smiled and nodded as she followed Luna down the stairs and out into the hallway.

"Are you alright?"

"Yea, I'm fine, it just happens from time to time when people touch the apple. Hopefully I will be good for a while now." Claudia nodded as she and Luna made their way up to a large locker room. She went over to a tall locker, opening it before standing aside and letting Claudia look at the clothes inside. As Claudia looked at Luna's clothes, which largely consisted of jeans, tank tops, t-shirts and hoodies that she kept in the pit in case she had to change after coming back from the field, Luna sat on a nearby bench and waited. Claudia looked at Luna before shrugging her shoulders.

"Claudia, I know there isn't a ton of choices, but when we travel to the farm, you are going to want warm clothes and things that make you blend in."

"I know, but how do I know if they will fit me?" Luna chuckled, realizing Claudia had never seen a size sewn into her clothes.

"You look to be about the same size as me, so try them on, if they don't fit, I'm sure I can find something in here that will fit you." Claudia smiled as she started taking off her robes, and Luna thanked god she lived in the 21st century. It was taking poor Claudia forever with all those damn buttons. Luna thought to herself that these poor people had no clue about undressing a lover quickly in order to revel in their nude form. She snapped back to Claudia as she stood there with a corset on over a shift like shirt.

"Oh no no. Let me see if I can get you a more comfortable bra, and panties not pantaloons." Claudia was confused as to what was wrong with her undergarments, but then when Luna pulled out a Victoria's Secret pink striped bag out of the bottom of her locker, she was curious. Luna handed her a pink lacy thong and Claudia looked at it like it was not clothes.

"What is this?"

"Panties. we wear those now instead of those pantaloons things. Men love them, you get used to them pretty quickly." Claudia's face was bright red as she looked at this scandalous piece of fabric that was supposed to cover her most intimate parts. Then Luna pulled out a bra the same shade of pink and held it up for Claudia to see. Claudia's face turned even brighter red now as Luna asked if she wanted to shower before getting dressed. Claudia agreed and took a long shower, enjoying the hot water that fell from above her. After some coaxing Luna had helped her into the dainty excuses for clothes and Claudia then admired herself in the mirror.

"No wonder men like these." Luna was laughing now as she threw a pair of jeans to Claudia.

"Yes, they love the lacy things, but we as women, hide them from the men at all cost. They know what we wear under our clothes, but the fact that we hide all that drives them wild. It gives the men something to dream about." Claudia laughed as she slid on the jeans that Luna had given her. Claudia was thinner through her thighs and hips than Luna and looked great in the dark jeans she had on. Luna then handed her a Nirvana T-shirt and found Claudia a pair of socks to slide on too. Once Claudia had put on everything she watched as Luna looked around the bottom of her locker for something.

"Here, I have no clue what size shoe you wear, but you can see if these fit if you like." Claudia put on the shoes, but they were a size too big. Luna when to another locker, opening it up and finding another pair of shoes in it. She checked the size and put them back before moving on to another locker. This time she found a pair that she thought would work and she handed them to Claudia, happy that they fit. The young Italian girl watched as Luna scribbled out a note, taping it to the inside of the locker with a piece of green currency. She then turned back to Claudia before leading her back downstairs to where the guy were all sitting around. All of the men had changed, but Connor's hoodie seemed to be a little too short in the arms and shoulders as she looked at him pulling at it.

"Dad, I take it I was awesome as always." Hugh turned to his daughter, sometimes she had no humility at all, but other times she was the most humble person he could ever imagine. Today it seemed she was the first of those.

"Dad, what do you think about me taking our expert hunter down to the sporting goods store for a new hoodie and some supplies?" Hugh fought with the thought of letting Connor out in the real world, but knew Luna was right, he was the expert and he was the one who would be helping out on the farm. Hugh nodded and soon he was gathering everyone else, taking them up to the cafeteria for some much-needed food. Luna took the lead, asking Connor to follow her through the pit and out into a dark, dingy basement that reminding him of some of the tunnels under Boston. She moved to a side set of steps, and ascended up into a noisy side ally. Connor held his hand over his eyes as he adjusted to the light, the sounds and smells a bit overwhelming to him at first.

"Hey, I'm right here, just stay with me, try to act like I do and you'll be fine." Connor looked at her with her hand on his arm again, knowing she was right. He could do this. He stood up tall now as he told her to lead the way. Luna headed down the ally way now as she made her way to the main road. She turned right and headed down a block, keeping Connor at her side as she walked. Soon she headed into a store and Connor was shocked to see how bright and big the store was. She grabbed a cart, leading Connor back to the hunting department. He stayed next to her as he looked around in wonder. He had never seen so many knifes, bows, arrows or guns in one place. She started loading up the cart with some supplies and he asked her how to help. She told him to go to the next aisle and pick up some lanterns and such and he did just that. Soon she had joined him, smiling as he looked at over a dozen different types of lanterns on the shelf.

"How do I know what one to choose?"

"Ehh, sometimes we just have to guess." She then reached out and Connor happen to reach for the same one at the same time. She pulled her hands away, letting him pick it up. He put the three off the shelf in the cart and looked to Luna. He admired the tinge of color on her cheeks now, and how her dark hair seemed to have a red cast to it.

"Are we finished here?"

"Almost, we just have to pick up a few more supplies over there with the clothes." Connor motioned for Luna to lead the way and soon she was putting coats and socks in the cart. She picked up a few, holding them up on Connor, trying to find one to fit his tall frame, but she was having no luck. She found a worker, and he went to the back.

"I already have a coat. My assassin's robes keep me warm."

"Ssshh. we can't let anyone know what we are. Besides, we are going into the winter months. you will need something heavy." She found coats for her and Claudia as she waited for the man to come back out. He had found one coat in Connors size and Luna took it, ready for their shopping trip to be over. She sent a message to Carlo to pick them up in the van as she led Connor to the check-out. Luna used a credit card to pay for the items, and once she and Connor made their way outside, Carlo pulled up in the van with everyone else.


	5. Their Farm

The assassins in the back of the van watched in wonder as everything passed before them. She had found a bag with a few burgers, taking one and handing it to Connor before taking one for herself. Connor, watched Luna unwrap hers before taking a bite, the he unwrapped his, smelling it before taking a small bite.

"What is this?" Luna looked back at him, stifling a giggle as she saw the look on his face.

"It's a hamburger, its beef that has been run through a grinder and then shaped in a patty. It has cheese and grilled onions on it. You don't like it do you? I'm sorry but it looks like that is all they brought us, they had lunch at the pit while we gathered our supplies." He took another bite still not liking it, but he watched as Luna put something on hers.

"What is that your putting on this ham bur-ger?" Luna reached down into the bag where she had pulled out the sandwiches and offered a packet of mayo to Connor.

"This is mayonnaise, it's made from eggs and vegetable oil. Some people like this on their burgers, others like ketchup, it's made from tomatoes and sugar. I have a packet of that too. You just tear off the corner of the pack and GENTLY squeeze a little out onto the bite your going to take." He took both packets, tearing off a corner of the mayo packet with his teeth like Luna did. He thought the mayo helped make the burger better, but then tried the same with the ketchup. As he tore open the ketchup some squeezed out on his hand and he licked it, noting it was very sweet. He put a little on his burger, it too making the burger taste better, but what one would he prefer, then Luna helped him out.

"Some people do like both mayo and ketchup on their burgers." He put a bit of both on his next bite, and that was much more to his liking. He finished the burger and Luna handed him a napkin and a bottle of water. He knew what the napkin was for, but why put water in a bottle to sell? Wasn't water free to everyone?

"Do people really pay for water here?" Luna looked at Carlo, who took in a deep breath before speaking.

"Yes, um well, they pay for clean water. Most places waters are contaminated, so it has to be filtered before drinking. That is what people pay for. Now for that bottle of water your drinking, people are paying for convenience."

After an hour on the highway, the van took an exit and wove its way deep into the forest. It was dark already and leaves were fallen on the road, making it slippery. Soon they pulled up to a large tree blocking the road and Luna undid her seat belt.

"You won't be able to move that." Luna turned back and looked at Yusif and smiled.

"Want to put a wager on it?" Yusif looked at her innocent smile, but his instincts told him no, Edward however took her up on her offer.

"What are you wagering?" She gave Edward a serious look as she thought a bit.

"If I can't move the tree, you get me as your helper all week to help do you chores. If I can move it though, you are my helper for a week. Deal?" Edward couldn't see how this small woman would be able to move that big tree, so how could he not take the deal. He held out his hand and Luna reached back through the van to shake his hand. Then she climbed out of the front seat and everyone watched as she moved over the tree in the headlights of the van. She had bee gone for a few minutes and now the tree seemed to slide out-of-the-way to the right of the path, revealing Luna standing there waiting on Carlo to pull down the road. Once he had pulled down far enough, the tree slid back behind them, obstructing the path and Luna climbed back in, and smiled at Edward.

"That was a sneaky move, but I'll keep my word. I will just remember to be cautions of your wagers from now on."

They were on the dirt path for another hour as they went deeper and deeper into the woods, and now they come across a large clearing where a large log cabin was sitting. Carlo parked the van and everyone started climbing out and unloading the supplies while Carlo, Ezio and Yusif went to start the generator until they could flip on the solar power reserves and grab some firewood. The others listened as Luna told them where to put their supplies and soon the van was unloaded, the solar power turned on and the fireplace was lit. To Luna and Carlo, the old cabins were primitive, but to the others the seemed nice. The main cabin consisted of a large hall, used for meetings, lesson and dining. There was a small library to their right, a kitchen in the back and a medical room to their left. Upstairs held four bedrooms and two studies. On the main floor, two hallways ran off the main hall in either direction, leading to two smaller adjacent cabins. These were like homes in their selves. The cabin to the left had suffered a fallen tree landing on it so it was no longer sound, and William had a crew block off the hallway part way down to stop animals from getting in years ago.

The upstairs bedrooms were large, so they decided to moved some things around so that they could all stay in the main building. The two girls shared a room, then each of the guys had their own room, the studies now used as bedrooms. Luna stocked the bathroom, and soon she joined Claudia in the kitchen in putting things away. Connor started fires in the bedrooms, Edward and Yusif stacked wood on the back porch and Ezio and Carlo moved the beds around upstairs. Edward soon came into the kitchen and asked Luna what she needed him to do.

"Well you could help me wipe down the cabinets." Edward stood there in his jeans and tight-fitting black shirt as Luna started to climb onto the counter to reach the top cabinets. He went to hand her a damp rag and when she reached for it she leaned to far, loosing her balance. Edward caught her, holding onto her a little longer than she expected.

"You could let me down now." Her blue eyes sparkled as she winked at Edward. He gently placed her feet on the floor and let his hand linger on her waist for a moment longer. He then took the damp rag and climbed onto the counter himself, wiping down all the upper cabinets as Luna and Claudia did the lower cabinets. Soon Yusif and Connor were in the kitchen with them helping put all the food and cookware away. Luna and Edward washed and dried the dishes, and Claudia put them away. Then Carlo came into the kitchen, looking over everyone working before talking.

"Alright everyone, it's getting late. We can finish getting this place put back together tomorrow morning." Everyone agreed and started heading up to bed. Hugh had made sure that Ruth had gathered plenty of clothes for everyone. As Luna looked through her bag she missed her clothes and her bed, but this was far more important than material things, so she pushed those thoughts from her mind as she headed to the bathroom. Someone was inside, so she waited outside Edward's room and she noticed Connor had not shut his door all the way. She could see him moving around the room in the pale lantern light, shocked at his state of nudity, well nearly. He had a pair of boxers on, but they still left little to the imagination. Luna could feel her skin on fire as she turned and headed back to her room not worried about peeing at the moment. Tonight was going to be a long night, she just hoped she could close her eyes and not see his perfect form, or maybe she did want to see it.


	6. Hunting

The next morning Luna was woken up by someone banging around the bathroom. She looked at her phone and groaned, it was only 5 and she was about to shout at whoever had woken her up. She walked out into the hallway and heard another bang and grumbling coming from the bathroom. She tapped on the door and waited to see who was behind it. Soon she heard a voice talking as the door opened.

"How am I supposed to work this thing." She was shocked to see Connor standing there, nothing but his boxers on and the handle for the shower in his hand.

"Um, well not taking that off would help." She held out her hand for the shower, not realizing Connor was looking her over, standing there in nothing but a t-shirt and panties. He slowly dropped the handle in her hand and she just walked into the bathroom and tried putting the handle back on. She turned to look at Connor and noticed now he and Edward were just staring at her, bent over the side of the tub.

"Are you two looking at my ass?" Connor turned red and looked away as he rubbed the back of his neck. Edward didn't try to hide it, he just gave Luna a wicked smile.

"Connor, you want to know how to work this, come here and learn." He came over and stood next to her, listening as she told him hot from cold and then to turn the counter-clockwise to turn them on. She showed him what she meant and soon had a nice hot shower going for him. She opened up a linen closet in the bathroom and handed him out a towel and washcloth.

"And you Mr. Edward, I hope you were paying attention, because I am not teaching you how to use it too." She then brushed past him as she went back to her room and shut the door.

"She has a thing for you kid." Edward shut the bathroom door after speaking to Connor. Edward went back to his room and Connor took a hot shower before getting dressed for the day. When he came out of his room he heard someone else in the shower and figured it was Edward. Connor went downstairs and started moving through the lower level of the house, looking for something to capture his mind. He now sat in the library reading when he heard footsteps coming down the steps. He was looking over a book explaining how Altair had come to rule over the Order, and he felt that he was the man who saved the brotherhood from falling into darkness. Who ever had comedown the stairs had went into the kitchen and was moving about, pots and pans clanking as they worked. Connor felt that he needed to help in any way he could, so he placed the book back on the shelf as he made his way out to the kitchen. Standing there at the stove was Allison who was getting ready to make some breakfast.

"Would you like me to help you?" She turned to look at him, her damp hair falling in waves around her face. She smiled as she motioned to her left where there was a bowl out on the counter.

"Yea, could you start mixing up the pancake mix as I this coffee going." He watched Luna as she moved about the kitchen.

"What is pancake mix?" The look on her face was embarrassment, turning her cheeks a shade of pink that he liked seeing on her.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just keep forgetting you guys aren't familiar with all these things we take for granted now. I hope I don't frustrate or upset you by just jabbering on."

"No, I like to listen."

"Yea, you seem like the strong silent type. A man of few words, but when you do speak, you make sure it has meaning behind it. I wish there were more of us like you. The brotherhood seems to be full of people who feel free to sing their own praises these days, but yet when it comes to action they are the last ones to volunteer."

"Why allow them to remain?" Luna had moved around Connor, gathering all the ingredients he needed, setting them down on the counter as she spoke.

"It's not that easy anymore. Abstergo is willing and able to pay good money to those who join their cause. If we turn away those who know our secrets, they could easily sell out to the Templars. The world today is driven by greed, not desire for a better world. Don't get me wrong, there are still plenty of people who are striving to make this world a better place to live, but they're high-profile people, wanting to end world hunger, not assassins trying to stop Abstergo." Connor watched as Luna measured out the ingredients and started pouring them into his bowl. Now she handed him a spoon so that he could start mixing. He kept mixing as she added a few more things to his bowl and then headed over to the stove. The coffee was made and now she poured herself a cup.

"You want a cup of coffee?"

"Yes, Thank you."

"How do you like yours, with cream and sugar or just plain?"

"I prefer mine with cream and sugar." Luna smiled as she made him a cup of coffee and sat it down next to the bowl he was still stirring. She put her hand on his to take the spoon and he saw the color appear on her cheeks again. He let her take the pancake mix and watched her as she headed to the stove, pouring circles of batter onto a hot griddle. He took a sip of his coffee, adding a little more sugar to his liking and soon the smell of the cooking pancakes hit him. He heard more footsteps on the stairs and turned in time to see Edward coming down the steps with Claudia on his arm.

"Hey, there is coffee ready and I am making breakfast." Claudia made herself cup of coffee and Edward spoke up.

"As per our wager, what chores would you like me to help you with?"

"Um, well none at the moment. I hear movement upstairs, let's just enjoy breakfast before we talk about work." Edward nodded, making himself a cup of coffee. Soon Carlo, Ezio and Yusif had come down and made their way into the kitchen. Carlo decided not to waste anytime as he started giving everyone a crash course in history as they enjoyed breakfast. They sat around for hours talking and then Carlo decided they should all go out hunting.

"Does anyone object with hunting?"

"I do not object, but we must remain silent in the woods if we plan on being successful." Luna nodded in agreement with Connor.

"Your right, so we all need to be careful. Does everyone know how to shoot a bow?"

Soon Carlo and Edward were showing Claudia and Yusif how to aim and shoot properly while Connor, Ezio and Luna went out into the woods to hunt. Within a few minutes Ezio and Luna had lost sight of Connor and began to say his name quietly. A branch above them creaked and soon he had dropped down behind them, scaring them to the point Luna drew back her bow at him. She dropped it slowly as she saw Connor standing there, a smirk on his face. He held a finger to his lips and then he accented back up into the trees. He stalked for a while, then suddenly he dropped a dear a few yards ahead of them. He and Ezio carried the deer back to the farm while Luna led the way. Once back at the Farm, Connor gave everyone a lesson on how to dress the dear, everyone except Luna who headed back inside and started preparing to make dinner. Soon Carlo came in and brought her some of the fresh meat to cook.

"Are you alright."

"Yea, I just don't like the thought of cutting up Bambi. I know, I'm a damned assassin, I should be used to killing, but it's Bambi. My dad's fault for letting me see the movie when I was little." Carlo smiled and shook his head, making his way back outside to help clean the dear. Soon dinner was finished and everyone seemed to really enjoy it. Luna didn't really have an appetite, but she didn't think anyone would notice she only picked at her food. After dinner was finished Edward and Carlo volunteered to clean up, and Luna took the opportunity to sit in the library and read. Connor came in and saw her curled up in a chair by the fireplace.

"I'm sorry that you did not like the dear."

"I did like it. It's not that Connor. My dad let me watch this super sad movie when I was little about this baby dear who looses his mom and dad. So, I always hate killing dear, well not killing them, the cleaning them part is what I don't like. Then I got to thinking about my mom."

"I lost my mother too when I was young."

"I'm sorry. I can't imagine."

"What happened to your mother."

"She wanted to help out my dad on this one mission, so she went undercover at Abstergo, and when they found out she was spying for the assassin's, they killed her." She looked up to Connor who was now seated on the floor by the fire, and she thought his eyes seemed so young. "What happened to your mother?"

"She was killed in a fire that tore through our village. I was too little I could not save her."

"But you have saved so many lives since then. She would be proud of you."

"As would your mother."


	7. Day off

They had been living on the farm for two weeks, and today when Luna woke up she noticed how cold it had gotten in the room she shared with Claudia. Then she noticed she was alone, and she guessed Claudia was across the hall with Yusif. The two had gotten quite close and now seemed to be inseparable. She got up and poked around the fireplace, but had no clue how to get it roaring like Connor did. She slid into her moccasins and shuffled into the hallway, noticing Connor's door was ajar and his light was on. She tapped lightly on his door and soon heard him saying to come in. She pushed the door slightly as she took a step into his room.

"Connor, hey I could use your help." He slid on his shirt and turned to see her standing there, long sleeve t-shirt, shorts and silver moccasins on. He noticed she was shivering and walked over to her.

"What is wrong?"

"The fire in my room went out, and I just have no clue on how you get it going so hot so fast." He smiled as he motioned for her to lead the way. She made her way to her room and soon he was squatting down in front of the fireplace placing logs in.

"Where is Claudia?" He had feared the small woman had gone down to get more firewood, but Luna's answer shocked him even more.

"I suppose she spent last night with Yusif."

"Is that something she does often?"

"No, this would be the first night she spent the whole night there, but she does stay up late with him, talking she says."

"You do not believe her?" Luna chuckled as he tried getting the embers to catch the rest of the wood on fire.

"Woman's intuition. I see the look in her eyes when she gets back, there is more than just talking going on, but if he makes her happy, more power to her."

Connor stood up and Luna took a step towards the fireplace, standing in front of it. She smiled as she felt the first of the warmth hitting her skin. Connor stood close, and Luna was partially blocking him from leaving as she warmed herself by the fire. She looked up at Connor, the fire dancing in his eyes as he looked at her. There had been growing tension between these two for the past week and she felt like she wanted to just kiss him right now, but a sound in the hallway knocked that thought away from her. She moved and Connor made his way towards the door as Claudia came into view. Her face flushed when she realized Luna and Connor were both there.

"Do you want me to leave you two alone?" Claudia teased from the doorway.

"No, Connor just came in to get the fireplace going again. Where have you been young lady?" Connor wanted to question Luna for asking Claudia, but soon realized she was just trying to tease you girl. Claudia stood there, cheek on fire as she stammered about.

"Well, um, I was, well it was, I was cold."

"Oh Claudia, really now. You were with Yusif."

"I fell asleep, there was nothing else."

"Why the hell not? Things are different now, we don't look down on people or things like that." Connor looked at Luna now, wondering how it would feel to have her next to him when he slept. He excused himself and headed downstairs to get some fresh air, hopefully that would help cool his thoughts off. Luna and Claudia chatted a bit about Yusif before Luna left to shower. Soon Luna was downstairs and breakfast got started, Connor being her usual helper. Today Luna had found a speaker and hooked her phone up to it, playing music as she cooked. Connor wasn't sure he was fond of this music, but he did like to watch Luna as she danced around the kitchen. She started singing and he listened to the words, wondering if all music was so emotional. She then took the wooden spoon from the drawer and turned to face Connor, singing into the spoon as the next song started playing.

"B-B-B-Be careful making wishes in the dark, dark  
Can't be sure when they've hit their mark  
And besides in the mean, mean time  
I'm just dreaming of tearing you apart

I'm in the de-details with the devil  
So now the world can never get me on my level  
I just gotta get you off the cage  
I'm a young lover's rage  
Gonna need a spark to ignite

My songs know what you did in the dark"

Soon Carlo was downstairs singing away with Luna and everyone else soon joined in, Yusif and Claudia dancing away as the rest were clapping their hands. Once the song was over, Carlo and Luna were laughing and he asked why she didn't have her favorite music on.

"Well I decided to start them off easy, I wouldn't want to scare them with my music." She finished cooking breakfast and Carlo made everyone's day.

"Today I think we are just going to take it easy, clean up around here, make a list of supplies we need and then maybe we can go into town and stock up on the things we need. That will give us a nice trial run to see how you guys can handle being around modern technology."

Soon they had all eaten and had the cabin looking pretty spiffy. Luna had sat down making a long list of things they needed to pick up. She then spoke up asking anyone if they had any request or clothes needs.

"Alright, do you guys need any socks, underwear, deodorant, those types of things." The guys started looking to each other and Luna just tilted her head to look at them. "Seriously no one needs anything? Well I'll pick up a few things just so we have them." She made a few notes on her list and soon had three list before starting a fourth.

"So, guy what about hunting gear, do we need anything there?" Carlo answered her first

"Put long lighters, and fire starters on the list. And we could use some wood pellets, that way we could use the furnace and not rely on the fireplaces for all our heat. Those hand warmer packets would be nice too. "

"How about hats and gloves, do you guys think you need those to go out hunting?" Connor spoke up now.

"Yes, as long as they do not hinder our sight or hands."

"I can do that, beanies and finger less gloves." Soon she had a full list of things and everyone except Yusif and Ezio packed up in the van. They volunteered to stay and keep an eye on the cabin, and Luna was sure Ezio wanted to talk to Yusif about his and Claudia's budding romance. Once they got into town they headed to a huge warehouse store and they split up the list. Carlo and Connor went to one side of the store and Luna asked Edward to help her and Claudia with any heavy items. Edward listened as the two girls chatted about Yusif and what to buy, and he immediately wished he was with Carlo and Connor. He tuned out the girls, looking around at some of the other things in the isles. Soon he heard his name and turned around to see Luna standing there, trying to pull a huge bag of wood pellets out so she could load it up. He ran over and grabbed the bag, helping her load it onto the flatbed cart. She looked at him with an evil smirk telling him she wanted another one. He grabbed it, hauling it onto the cart and he looked at her.

"Don't try to do that on your own, I am here to help."

"Then stop day dreaming and pay attention. I promise we will stop it with the girl talk." He smiled as he followed them, pushing the flatbed cart along. Soon they had it loaded up as well as another cart. They met up with Carlo and Connor before Luna went over her list, making sure they didn't miss anything. They all headed back to the cabin and in the car Luna treated them all to more of her signing as she turned the radio up. The long drive seemed to go faster as they listened to the music, asking about some of the more taboo lyrics. Soon they were all inside leading up the items into the cabin and Carlo and Claudia started dinner. Edward, Ezio and Yusif played cards as Luna sat in the library reading as she listened to music. Connor stood in the doorway watching her for a long time. She never noticed him standing there as she stopped reading and turned up the music a bit on her phone, singing along to the new song.

"Today is gonna be the day  
That they're gonna throw it back to you  
By now you should've somehow  
Realized what you gotta do  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do about you now

Backbeat the word was on the street  
That the fire in your heart is out  
I'm sure you've heard it all before  
But you never really had a doubt  
I don't believe that anybody feels  
The way I do about you now

And all the roads we have to walk are winding  
And all the lights that lead us there are blinding  
There are many things that I would  
Like to say to you  
But I don't know how

Because maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me" She saw him move out the corner of her eye and stopped, sliding down into the seat and lifting the book up to hide her deep blushing cheeks. She then tossed the book aside and jumped up, sliding into her shoes before walking towards the door, her eyes only meeting his for a moment. She grabbed a jacket on the way out, not caring if it was Ezio's. She slid it on and stepped into the cold air, walking down the path leading to the damaged cabin. Connor grabbed his jacket and followed her out, walking silently behind her a few feet before ascending into the trees. She got to the door of the other cabin and tried it, surprised it opened. She took a step inside, looking over the damage. She watched where she stepped, testing the floorboards before putting her full weight on them. She was sure Connor had followed her, but didn't know if he would follow her in here or not. She moved through the dark, making her way to the small room to the left. She heard boards creaking and was sure Connor was on the porch, but soon she realized it was coming from below her and she moved just in time, falling into the small room as the floor where she had been standing disappeared into darkness.

"HELP" she called out, causing birds to fly around the ceiling. She looked around and saw no other way out. She pulled back away from the hole and started moving around the room in a panic.

"Luna, are you alright?" She felt a little relief hearing his voice, but shouted back quickly.

"Yes, but be careful, the floor gave away and now I'm stuck." She moved towards the door, but he wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Where are you, I cannot see you." Luna pulled her trusty cell phone from her pocket flipping on the flashlight app so that they could see each other. He spotted her and spoke to her, yet she still couldn't figure out where he was.

"Stay calm, I am on my way to get you."

"How, the floor is gone."

"Trust me. I will get you out of there." She heard him move around and backed further into the room, panic setting in again.


	8. Handprint

Luna sat on the ground, pulling her knees to her chest as she tried to slow her breathing. Soon she heard some movement in the ceiling above her. She backed away, afraid the roof was caving in, or worse, there were rats. She had herself in a corner looking up at where the noises were coming from.

"Connor, Please hurry." She pleaded quietly, if those were rats, they didn't need to be aware of her presence. The sound grew louder and put her head between her knees, arms over her head convinced the roof was about to cave. Suddenly a few boards fell, and a voice washed around her.

"Luna, are you alright?" She looked around, but the dust was thick.

"Connor where are you?" She covered her nose and mouth to keep from inhaling too much of the dust, the she saw him.

"Up here. You need to pull that desk over and climb up. I will pull you out." Luna walked over to the huge oak desk that was against the wall. She pulled and it barely budged.

"It's too heavy. I won't be about to move it alone."

"Yes you can. You have to believe you can." Luna tried again, this time moving it out about an inch. She took a deep breath before pulling again, and it slid some more. She now squeezed behind it, using the wall to brace against and she shoved it with all her strength. Soon she had it moved about another two feet. She looked up at Connor and started pushing again. Connor wanted to drop down and help her, but he was afraid the shock from his weight coming down may break the floor boards, she had the desk under the hole in the ceiling now and she scrambled to get on top of it. She reached up, standing on her tip toes but her fingertips barely grazed Connors. He leaned forward, but the sounds of creaking make him cautious. Luna inched forward, reaching again, but this time she felt something shift under her. She screamed for Connor, but it was too late, the floor gave way. All she could see was dust around her. She landed on something other than ground, it felt solid, but soft. She opened her eyes, but the dust was too thick to see anything. She tried to roll over, but the pain was too much. She the dust settling and saw the stars. She looked around, she was laying on the roof next to Connor, how did she get up here?

"Connor, are you alright." He seemed to shake off the dust as he sat up to look at Luna.

"I am, are you?" She tried to sit up again, but there was no doubt in her mind what was wrong.

"No, I think I have a couple broken ribs." He came to her side, looking her over and gently touching her left side. She winced and hissed at the touch and he was sure she was right. He helped get her to her feet, then he picked her up, pressing her right side against him to try to keep her from getting to jostled. She wrapped her arms around his neck and tried not to show how much pain she was in, then she noticed he had pulled his hood up, but why it wasn't that cold. She reached up and started to pull back on his hood, but he stopped her.

"Connor what's wrong." She could see his eyes, now fading back to their normal chestnut color. He let go of the hood and Luna continued to pull it back, now seeing the black lines fading from his skin. Her fingers ran over the marks, barely touching him.

"I did not know how else to reach you."

"Connor, it's true. The tea of the red willow, it's really true what had happened to you." She could see his jaw clench and was afraid she had upset him.

"My mother would not have approved, she said it was dangerous."

"I don't think using it to save someone is dangerous." He looked at her, his features seemed to soften in front of her eyes, before she winced in pain again.

"We need to get you back." Connor started walking along the roof line, moving at a steady pace. Soon he had crossed over to the main building and was nearing the corner above his room. He sat Luna down onto the roof and lowered himself down to the balcony that ran across the front of the building.

"Slide down to me, I will make sure you don't get hurt anymore." Luna looked down, then took a deep breath as she rolled onto her stomach, dropping her legs down over the side. She felt Connors hands on her calves, then sliding up to her thighs as she dropped down further. His hands found her waist and he then told her to let go, he had her. She let go of the roof line and now as he lowered her to the floor, she felt her head swimming, she was on the verge of passing out and she grabbed onto his arms. Soon her knees gave way and Connor pulled her back into his arms, cradling her as he opened the door to his bedroom. He laid her on his bed, being extra careful with her left side, before rushing down to find Carlo.

"Carlo, where are the medical supplies?"

"Why, who's hurt?"

"Luna, she fell while out exploring the cabin to the west of here and broke a few ribs."

"What? She know's better than to go there. Where is she now?"

"In my room, she passed out and I laid her down before coming to get supplies."

"How did she get from the cabin to your room?"

"I carried her. Are you going to tell me were the supplies are so that I can help her or are you going to keep asking questions?" Both men were yelling now and soon Edward came in to make sure it didn't come to blows.

"How do I know your not the one who pushed her?"

"Are you implying that I hurt Luna?" The two men were inching closer to one another now and Edward came over and took Connor by the shoulder.

"Come on boyo. I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt the lass. Where are the supplies Carlo?" He looked at Edward, then back at Connor.

"I will go check on her." With that he pushed pasted to two Kenways and made his way upstairs. He walked into Connor's room and found Luna laying on the bed, in Ezio's coat and he wondered how much he had missed. He touched her cheek and her eyes fluttered, now she turned to look at him.

"Where's Connor?"

"Downstairs. Tell me what happened."

"I went for a walk, found the cabin next to us open, so I went in. The floor gave way and I found myself stuck in a small office room, Connor heard me scream and helped me out." Carlo decided to ask point-blank just to be sure.

"So Connor didn't hurt you?" Luna wasn't sure what he was implying but she had enough of his bullshit, so she slapped him.

"You're an idiot." Carlo just looked at Luna, knowing that she was not the one to let anyone hurt her. He was a little shocked, although this wasn't the first time he had left a conversation from her with a hand print on his face.

"I'm sorry, I just want to make sure we can trust him."

"He isn't his father jackass." Luna then pressed her head back, she was in pain and Carlo could see it now.

"I'm going to get you something for the pain. Did we bring wraps to put on your ribs?"

"Just bring me three ibuprofen and the wraps are in the far left cabinet in the medical room on the far wall." Carlo knew she would know exactly were everything was and now he went down to do something he hated more than anything, he had to apologize to Connor. He went directly to the medical room, gathering the medicine and wraps before heading into the kitchen. He made up a plate for Luna and then a second plate up, putting them both on a tray with the supplies and a couple of bottles of water. He then turned to where Connor was sitting with the rest of the guys. Edward was trying his best not to laugh at the red hand print on Carlo's face, but Carlo knew he deserved it.

"Connor, I think she would rather have you help her. I also made up a couple of plates for you two to eat too. I'm sorry about saying that you hurt her." He sat the sat the tray down and Connor stood up, a good 5 inches taller than Carlo, and took the tray and headed upstairs to help Luna. Once he got to his room he found her trying to move the pillows around so she could sit up. He sat the tray down and immediately helped her, then he went into her room where he picked up a pillow from her bed and brought it back to put behind her. Once he got her as comfortable as possible, he gave her the medicine and then he helped her get out of Ezio's jacket. He told her he would put the wraps on her now if she wanted and she pulled her shirt up, exposing the new bruises forming on her side. He wrapped up her ribs and she tried to breath through the pain. Connor saw a few teardrops escape down her cheeks and he reached up to wipe them away.

"You will start to feel better now."

"I know, thank you, again." He then put the tray on her lap so she could eat and he sat in a small chair next to the bed as he ate his dinner. Once they were finished he took the tray down with the empty plates and returned Ezio's jacket to the coat hook by the door before heading back up. Luna looked at him and smiled, knowing he wasn't used to sharing his space.

"Do you want me to go back to my room? I feel better now that the medicine has kicked in."

"That is not necessary, I can sleep in your room if you prefer to be alone."

"No, I'd rather not be." he looked at Luna and nodded, making his way over to the fireplace to put on a few logs. When he stood back up he found Luna had moved over in the bed, leaving room for him. He smiled as he slid his shirt and jeans off, looking for the think fleece pants he slept in. Once he slid the sweatpants on he slid into bed next to Luna. He laid on his back and soon she moved, putting her head on his shoulder. He watched her as she drifted off to sleep, noticing how fair her skin had become now that they were nearing winter. He quite admired her but had no clue how to interact with women from this new time. Right now he didn't need to worry about it, she was next to him and found it easier to sleep because of it.


	9. Going Home

Luna woke up alone the next morning, but soon figured Connor may be in the shower when she heard the water turn off. She slowly rose to her feet, making her way to her room where she fumbled around for clothes to wear. Soon Connor appeared in her door, watching her as she moved about gingerly.

"Why don't you sit down, I can help you."

"How about you go and get me some ibuprofen while I get my clothes together." Connor stood up tall as he looked at her, seeing how stubborn she was. He headed downstairs. He fumbled around in the medical room for a few minutes before finally finding the medicine she had asked for. He had grown to know this cabin just as he had known Achilles' manor, and now as moved up the stairs, he heard someone else moving around, and talking going on. He stopped and listened, figuring it was Claudia and Luna speaking to each other. He made his way to the top of the steps before moving silently down to the room the girls shared. He heard part of their conversation as he moved.

"I know that I'm not the only one sharing a bed now." Claudia was teasing Luna as she helped the other woman find clothes.

"Hush, I didn't try to hide the fact that I slept in Connor's bed."

"How is he to sleep with?" Luna eyed Claudia wide-eyed.

"You know what you're implying right? We didn't have sex, I slept in his bed with him, two different things."

"Well, tell me this, a man who is that tall, is he?" Luna held her hand up as she started.

"Claudia, seriously! God your bad. What if I asked about Yusif's, skills." Claudia blushed slightly.

"He is quite good." Both women snickered before Claudia started again. "I think Mr. Kenway would be happy to show you his skills"

"Which one?"

"Both." Luna sat there, mouth agape as Claudia giggled. The floor in the hallway creaked where Connor had shifted his weight and Luna looked to the door, saying his name. He appeared at her door, holding up the bottle of water as he crossed to room, placing the medicine in her palm. She tossed the pills into her mouth before taking a drink and Connor smiled at the slight bitter look on her face. She looked up at him, standing close.

"Thank you Connor. I'm going to get cleaned up." She took her clothes and gingerly walked towards the bathroom. Connor then went down the hall, heading back downstairs to sit in the library. He sat, then paced, then he looked at some book before he decided to head out hunting, but just as he was about to put on a coat, he head his name. He turned to see Carlo walking into the kitchen, following him.

"Connor, hey. I am glad to see you awake. How is Luna?"

"She is in pain, but she is stubborn, not wanting any help."

"Yea, I figured as much. I am making an executive decision, we go back to the pit today. They have had enough time to get arrangements made for everyone to stay, I know the order has an apartment building at their disposal, so I assume that is where we all will be. Luna lives their anyway. I just can't keep her out here if she is injured. And I think you guys can handle it." Connor was glad to hear that Carlo had Luna's health in mind, but would they be able to live among other people?

Luna was in the bathroom drying off when she turned wrong, causing pain to sear through her side. She fell to her knees as she tried not to give into the nausea. She had one arm around her ribs, while the other kept her head off the floor. Just then she saw a gold light around her, and as she raised her eyes, she saw Minerva looking at her.

"It is nearly time, are they ready for this fight?"

"How can we make sure they are ready, we don't even know how to prepare to fight a woman who is nothing more than an electrical impulse?"

"You will know. Like pieces of a puzzle all falling together."

"Will they return to their own times?"

"No, we will not be able to take them back." Luna lowered her eyes, partially happy. "This is what you desired, you want him to stay with you, he would have stayed here either way." Luna raised her eyes to Minerva, but the woman just faded away. She groaned as she tried to stand up, then knock at the door startled her.

"You alright in there?" Luna tried to answer, but as she drew in a breath there was a sharp stabbing pain in her side, and all that came out was a small cry. The door opened just enough to hear the voice clearer.

"Do you need help in there missy?" Luna couldn't stop the tears now as she answered Edward.

"Get Claudia please." He called out for Claudia and stood by the door. Claudia came out of Yusif's room and saw Edward motioned towards the bathroom door,

"It's Luna, she need you. I think she's hurting bag." Claudia rushed down the hallway and opened the door easily, finding Luna laying on the floor in just a pair of panties, a towel halfway draped over her. Claudia pushed the door, blocking the view of the guys in the hallway. She helped get Luna to her feet and soon Connor's voice was heard in the hallway.

"What is wrong, we heard you call for Claudia downstairs." Carlo stood behind Connor as Edward told him he had heard two voices in the hallway, and saw the golden glow coming from under the bathroom door, then he knocked and Luna was asking for Claudia, sounding hurt. Connor leaned on the door, speaking to Luna through the door.

"Do you need me to do anything?" Claudia opened the door, seeing Carlo standing there behind Connor. She motioned for Connor to come into the bathroom and she ran down to the room she and Luna shared. She came back and knocked lightly on the door, sliding in with a different shirt for Luna to put on. She helped Luna with the shirt, and then left Connor and Luna alone.

"Carlo, she said she needs to go home, she needs x-rays."

"FUCK. Alright, everyone start packing your bags, we are heading back to the city. Claudia, could you pack her things for her. Connor, I" the bathroom door opened, Connor had Luna in his arms.

" I will pack my things, it will not take long." He carried Luna downstairs and gently sat her on a settee in the library before going back up to gather his things. It only took him 8 minutes to gather all his things into his bag. He stopped by the room she shared with Claudia, offering to take down any bags she had packed. He took down a bag of Luna's and one of Claudia's as he made his way back down by Luna.

"Go ahead and put those in the van. I'm not going anywhere." He hesitated, but soon he got up and started carrying the bags out to the van. Soon Edward was next to him with a few more bags.

"She will be alright kid, she's a fighter." Connor looked to the pirate, nodding in agreement. They both headed back inside and Carlo came downstairs after shutting down everything upstairs. Carlo came down and asked Luna to go over the checklist with him, soon he had shut off the water, cleared the lines and shut off the generator and furnace. Once he was done, everyone got loaded up in the van, Carlo and Ezio up front, Yusif and Claudia in the second row and Connor, Luna and Edward in the back. The ride was bouncy and Luna kept getting jostled, so she leaned into Connor, who took the hint and put his arm around her, trying to take most of the bumps. She put her head in his shirt a few times when the pain hit her worse than usual, but she would take a few deep breaths of his scent and would calm down. Soon they were on the highway, and everyone got more nervous and anxious as the drove.


	10. Waking up

Luna woke up in the pit's infirmary, groggy and sore. She didn't remember much about the ride home, only that Connor was next to her. She could feel bandages on her sides when she tried to sit up, and the pain tore through her. She screamed out as she sat up, but soon a nurse came in pushing her back into the bed. Luna fought, not sure what had happened, but soon a familiar face was at her side.

"Come on now missy. Lay back and relax." She looked over and saw Edward smiling down at her. She relaxed and let the nurse guide her back to the pillow, but she kept her eyes on Edward. Luna didn't recognize the nurse and she grabbed Edwards hand, pulling him close.

"What happened? Where is Connor or Claudia. Where is everyone else?" Edward soothed her hair back as he leaned close to her ear.

"Sshhh. Don't work yourself up. They are all fine, out in the city today with Carlo and your father. You took ill on the way home and you've been down here for three days missy. Your damn lucky you didn't puncture your lung apparently. Is Connor really my blood?" Luna smiled at him, then she looked around the room, finding the nurse writing notes on her file.

"Hey, tell the doctor I'm at a 8 on MY pain scale. so that is like a 15 on the normal one." The nurse nodded and headed off down the hallway. Edward stroked Luna's cheek to get her to look at him again.

"Focus here missy, the boy. Is he really related to me?" Luna put her finger to his lips.

"Shut up and let me get to it. Long story short, yes." Edward stood up and paced the room as his mind raced. How could Connor be related to him? Illegitimate son was always a possibility, but he was sure the time's were off. Grandson? That just made Edward shiver, it's not natural to be just a few years older than your grandson. The sound of footsteps caught his attention, and Edward saw Dr. Shawmack come in to give Luna an injection into her I.V.

"Hey Doc. Told you not to worry you'd end up seeing me again."

"Luna I swear, you're the reason I'm ready to retire. This makes broken bone number 17 for you. I told you that you need to be careful, if you ever end up in a real hospital they are gonig to see all the knitting on your bones and think you've been abused your whole life." Luna smiled at the Doctor.

"Don't worry, I can prove my awkward clumsiness pretty easy." Dr. Shawnack looked over Luna, thinking how much she looked like her mother.

"Just get your rest, and no getting up."

"But I have to pee." The Doctor didn't hesitate to put a bed pan on Luna's lap, smiling as she walked out into the hall. Luna called out after her. "Can't I just have a catheter?"

Edward looked at Luna, and she gave him her best wicked smile.

"Help me out of this bed and over to the restroom and I'll tell you all I can about Connor." Edward smirked as he walked over to the bed, helping Luna hobble over to the bathroom, she had him hold onto her saline bag while she used the bathroom. Once she was done she washed her hands and then her face and headed back to her bed. Edward helped her get situated, not telling her he had gotten a full view of her ass. She slid back into bed, pulling the blanket up around her. Edward pulled another blanket up and over her that was folded at the end of the bed.

"Let's see how to explain Connor."

"He's not my son right?"

"No, grandson. His father, Haythem is from your second wife, Tessa."

"And my son Haythem, why didn't these golden ghost people bring him back too?"

"He wasn't an assassin Edward, he was a Templar. He showed him what you could, on how to fight, and how to hide in plain sight, but he joined the Templars, becoming their grand master, until his death." It took him a second to process what Luna had just told him.

"How did he die?"

"At the hands of an assassin." Edward stroked his four-day beard, clearly upset about his son and grandson. Luna got comfortable in her bed, moving pillows about when Edward spoke again quietly.

"Does Connor know?" Luna put her hand on his wrist, pulling gently. He turned his gaze to her, her smile grabbing his attention.

"Now listen to me, I told him not to say anything to you. I didn't know how you would react to him, so I thought it would best if he didn't tell you right away."

"Tell me all that you can about him."

"Don't you want to learn from him?"

"Perhaps your right. One thing, did Haythem treat him well?" Luna patted the bed next to her, and Edward sat facing her.

"You have to understand, Haythem was a lot like you, in the way he was charming and handsome. He used those to his advantage, and he had used his charm to befriend the Mohawk tribe Connor's mother belonged to while searching for a safe hold from the first civilization. What he didn't know is that he had found it, he just didn't have a way to open it. Anyway he and Zio had a short-lived love affair, Connor resulting. He never knew he had until Connor was 17." She could see sorrow in Edward's eyes, and she reached up, touching his neck softly. "Connor may not have had an ideal life, but he turned out to be a damn good man. someone to be proud of." Edward leaned over, hugging Luna closely and whispering in her ear.

"Do you think the boy likes me? As family?" Luna pulled away and smiled at him, looking deep into his blue eyes.

"I wouldn't know, he keeps his feelings hidden." Edward gave her a devilish smile.

"No, everyone knows how he feels about you. He's been the one at your bedside most of the time." Allison noticed movement in the hallway and soon her room was full. Carlo and Hugh had brought everyone back from their trip into the city and they came to check on Luna, happy to see she was now awake. Edward stood up and turned around to see Connor, noticing Connor was only looking at Luna now. Everyone asked how she was feeling and what she remembered and soon they started leaving, heading down to get some dinner. Edward patted Connor on the shoulder and then headed to leaved the two alone. Connor walked over to the side of Luna's bed, taking her hand as he sat on the chair that had been his place for the past few days.

"You gave us all a scare." Luna watched as he ran his thumb over her fingers, seeing a look in his eyes. So much he wanted to say, but he wasn't sure how.

"You know what, I woke up an hour or so ago, and I still haven't eaten, you hungry?" He nodded and got up, asking what she would like. She told him and he leaned down, kissing her forehead as he headed down to the cafeteria. Twenty minutes later and he brought their food back up, eating at her side as she asked about the city visit. He talked about some amusing things that happened, and he asked why some women carried long-haired rats in their bags. Luna about lost it, laughing so hard she had tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Connor, I'm not laughing at you. Alright. So, um, those are dogs. and People call them rat dogs all the time because of their size. If one of those women would have heard you call their dog a rat, they probably would have kicked your ass." Connor was shocked, but after 15 minutes of explaining, he realized Luna wasn't pulling his leg, those were really dogs.

"So where do they have you all staying?"

"They call it an apartment building, not far from here. You have an apartment there."

"Yea, I have half of the top floor. God I can't wait to go home, to sleep in my comfy bed, in my own clothes. I have ton's of room, you could always stay with me if you want." Connor smiled at Luna.

"I would like that, to keep an eye on you. To make sure you are alright." Luna changed the subject, not wanting Connor to be uncomfortable, and soon they were talking about her family. Luna told him that Edward wanted to know about him, and he finally agreed to talk to Edward about it, to give him a fair chance. After a few hours, the nurse came in to give her another dose of a mild pain-killer and Luna felt the effects soon, her eyes were tired and she had a hard time trying to stay awake. Connor pulled his chair close, smoothing Luna's hair back as he chanted softly to her in his native tongue. She smiled as she closed her eyes, hoping he would still be there when she woke up.


	11. Everybody's favorite Pirate

Luna woke up, glancing about the room, but she was alone. She sat up slightly, and found that someone had brought her a large bouquet of sunflowers. She smiled as she admired them, for her father no doubt, he always got her sunflowers, saying that a flower that size could be the only to represent how much he loved her. Luna smiled remembering a time when she and her father were close, but voices in the hallway caught her attention. She looked to the door, her dad and William walking in. Her dad smiled seeing she was awake, and William came to her beside.

"How you feeling?"

"As good as can be expected."

"I want you to know I am impressed with how quickly you react to things, something you get from your father I'm sure. I have also met our new recruits, and they are getting adjusted quite easily. Now, what were you thinking going off like that into that old cabin, you knew it was structurally compromised."

"Mr. Miles, I promise you my mind wasn't working correctly, or else I wouldn't have gone there. Trust me I won't suffer that laps in judgement again."

"Good, well you just get your rest, I think Dr. Shawnack will let you go home today. I'll be seeing you around."

"I can't wait, Thanks Mr. Miles." Luna watched as William left the room, her father now sitting by her bedside.

"Who got you these?" She looked at her dad, surprised to see him pointing at the vase of sunflowers.

"You mean they're not from you?"

"Luna, as much as I wish they were, they're not." Hugh got up and looked over the bouquet, pulling out a small card and handing it to his daughter. She opened the card and smiled, they were from a totally unexpected source. Hugh could see the smile on his daughter's lips, and asked who had sent the flowers.

"Everyone's favorite pirate." Hugh looked at Luna, as she ran her fingers over the script writing inside the card and he wondered if there was more going on between this living relic and his daughter. He suddenly remembered the first day they arrived, how Luna held on to Edward when he carried her to the infirmary. He patted his daughter's arm, leaning over to kiss her forehead before telling her to rest and making his way down the hallway. He went directly to the training room where Edward, Carlo, Connor and Ezio were training and working on techniques. Hugh saw Edward standing there, and he couldn't control his anger as he stormed over, taking Edward by the front of his shirt and pushing him back against the wall.

"You stay away from my daughter you ingrate. You are nothing but scum that happened to help out the order for your own personal gain. You even sold us out once and now you come in here thinking you can charm your way up the food chain, you just stay away from her or so help me I will end you." Carlo and Ezio took Hugh by his arms, pulling him off Edward and standing in front of him. Hugh kept yelling at Edward when Carlo finally got his attention by holding a blade to his throat.

"Now I don't know what the hell this is about but you need to cool off Hugh. First off Luna isn't a child and second I happen to know she has feeling for someone else." Hugh looked at Carlo, then down at the blade at this throat. Carlo pulled back slowly, removing the blade and Hugh relaxed.

"Who then, who?" Connor was about to step forward, but Carlo put a firm hand on Hugh's chest.

"What the hell is this about Hugh?"

"She is all I have left to fight for, I don't want anyone to take her away from me." Hugh walked over and sat down on the end of a weight bench, sad look in his eyes. Carlo motioned the guys off for a break as he took a seat next to Hugh.

"Luna isn't a child anymore Hugh, she is going to move in her own direction, with who ever she wants, with or without your consent."

"Do you know who it is?"

"I have a faint inkling yes."

"Is it that Connor?"

"What do you think?"

"Does he treat her good?"

"Would she allow him not to?" Hugh laughed as he looked to Carlo.

"I guess your right. Sorry about that, I guess I need to go apologize to Edward."

"I think you do too." Hugh got up, walking over to where Edward was standing taking a drink of water, and the other men took steps back, not wanting to cross Hugh.

"Edward, I am sorry, I was upset and didn't mean what I said." Edward looked at Hugh, realizing this would define how the others seen him. If he was rude and shot back at Hugh they would believe what Hugh had said about him, but he if accepted Hugh apology the other's would see he was just as devoted to the cause as they were.

"It's alright. We've all been there, said things we didn't mean. I'm sorry for what ever I did to deserve that, but I meant to disrespect." Hugh put a hand on Edward's shoulder as he smiled.

"Well, let's just put this behind us." Hugh then took his leave as the other men went back to work. After hours of training, Connor showered and then made his way up to see Luna, only to find the room she had been in empty. He looked around for someone to help him, and they told him Luna got sent home a few hours prior. He made his way outside, and had learned his way to the apartment fairly easily. He arrived and headed up to Luna's apartment, knocking on the door after debating for a few minutes.

"It's open." He slowly opened the door and soon he heard her voice again. "Who's out there?"

"It's me, Connor."

"Hey, I'll be out in just a second." He heard two voices, both female and he heard giggling.

"If this is a bad time I can go."

"Don't you dare leave." The voice wasn't Luna's or Claudia, but the girl who came out smiled at him. "I've been dying to meet you. I'm Rebecca, I worked with Desmond and have actually seen your life, through his memories. I just can't believe I am standing here looking at you, in the flesh. This is just amazing." Rebecca kept rambling on about some sort of software update to possibly teach Connor as well as the other's that were brought here through the animus and Luna came out of the bedroom, her damp hair falling in waves as she walked gingerly.

"Rebecca, your rambling."

"Oh right, well I will talk to Shaun, see if he can't made a quick reference data base while I work on the software update."

"Rebecca, this operative we have on the inside, the unknowing one, do we know who she is yet?"

"No, but Shaun sees her on a daily basis, so he is trying to find out all he can, but we all know his flirting skills are lacking."

"Not when it comes to you." Rebecca looked at Luna, surprise on her face. "What, I'm not the only one who sees through your and his ruse, I know your secretly dating him. Look just get the info. Thank you" Luna smiled as she looked at Connor now.

"Welcome to my place, my offer still stands, you are more than welcome here." He looked around, seeing lots of paintings on the brick walls, then he saw the flowers on the table. He walked over and looked at them before turning his attention back to Luna.

"Is there something going on with you and Edward?" Luna looked at him, not sue where this was coming from.

"No, he sent me flowers after I told him the truth the other day." Connor could see the truth in her eyes and he moved across the room, looking around.

"So much space for one person." Luna sat on the sofa, smiling to herself.

"Well I liked this apartment best, so that is why I chose it. I have a guest room, an art room, a place for an animus, I can entertain, but there is a bonus in my room that made me say yes."

"You have one of those machines, here? May I see it." Luna stood up and walked towards Connor, taking his arm to stabilize herself. He stood rigid for a moment, but realized she was only trying to not jostle her ribs when she walked. She led him into one of the back rooms, and there it was, sitting in the middle of the room, wires connecting in to a computer set up at a far wall.

"There is a needle inserted into the subject's vein, then someone else sits here and watches as well and monitors the person here."

"Did you not say this was created by the Templars?"

"It was, but it can also be a great tool for us, when used properly."

"I want you to show me, put me inside the machine."

"NO. It's too risky, besides if I had to pull you out in a hurry, I wouldn't be able to all bandaged up like this." Luna could see him looking at the machine, so she decided to show him something he would truly enjoy. She once again took his arm and led him through the apartment, now into her bedroom. At the door she asked him to close his eyes, and she led him over to the bed, pushing on his shoulder, but he did not budge.

"Will you just relax and lay back, I promise I'm in no shape to take advantage of you." He reluctantly laid back and he heard Luna whisper in his ear.

"Open your eyes." When he did, he was surprised to see the red sky above him. There was a large window directly above the bed, giving you a wonderful view as you laid in bed at night, and that was something Connor would love to see before he slept.


End file.
